piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/The Lone Ranger - 2013
Ok, this technically isn't relating to any Pirates film, but it is Pirates''related. ;) Loads of news out there regarding about the next-summer, just-wrapped production. From the filmmaking team that brought us the first three ''Pirates of the Caribbean movies...The Lone Ranger! From producer Jerry Bruckheimer and director Gore Verbinski, the filmmaking team behind the blockbuster “Pirates of the Caribbean” franchise, comes Disney/Jerry Bruckheimer Films' The Lone Ranger, a thrilling adventure infused with action and humor, in which the famed masked hero is brought to life through new eyes. Native American spirit warrior Tonto (Johnny Depp) recounts the untold tales that transformed John Reid (Armie Hammer), a man of the law, into a legend of justice—taking the audience on a runaway train of epic surprises and humorous friction as the two unlikely heroes must learn to work together and fight against greed and corruption. While official descriptions fail to reveal this, I'd be most obliged to do so. The Lone Ranger was also written in a shared draft of Justin Haythe and, the two writers of all four Pirates movies, Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. And of course executive produced by Mike Stenson and Chad Oman. "I'm a long way from Jack Sparrow," Johnny Depp, who stars as a boldly re-imagined Tonto in The Lone Ranger, admits. But Depp is clearly banking on the same magic which made his quirky character from Pirates of the Caribbean a household name. With original Pirates director Gore Verbinski and producer Jerry Bruckheimer -- alongside Armie Hammer as the famous masked gunman -- Depp and company just wrapped up their Lone Ranger in the California mountains after lengthy stops in New Mexico, Colorado California and Utah. It's set for a July 3, 2013 release. In other news, the film's first trailer will be revealed on Tuesday's Tonight Show with Jay Leno. So expect to see either the latest from our esteemed Pirates team or a teaser of what to expect. And now, having posted all this, I present by far my favorite caption regarding any of the cast and crew of The Lone Ranger. A comment from Gore Verbinski, aka the man who helmed the Pirates Trilogy that many fans hold dear... "This is their bad-ass moment," says Verbinski of the scene where The Lone Ranger and Tonto emerge from smoke-filled mayhem. Can we not all assumingly agree. haha See also: *The Lone Ranger | Facebook *Jerry Bruckheimer Films Official | Facebook *Jerry Bruckheimer Producer Blog And...new photos from USA TODAY: "Sneak Peek: The Lone Ranger and Tonto ride again" So what do you all think? Will this have the same potential as Pirates had and be a good film, or will it be possibly better or worse? I'm certainly looking forward into seeing what the POTC team had cooked up for us in the past several months. ETA: The trailer has been released! :D ETA: (January 2, 2013) Just to have it noted, as of December 14, 2012, Hans Zimmer was confirmed to compose music for The Lone Ranger. Should be exciting, as all the key members of the POTC team are involved. :) Category:Blog posts